


King Under the Mountain

by Fili_sexbeard



Series: Draw The Hobbit [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, PEN, sketch - freeform, why does this dwarf haunt me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 07:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2613569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fili_sexbeard/pseuds/Fili_sexbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick portrait of Thorin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Under the Mountain

**Author's Note:**

> So I've done a few of these and it would make my day if you let me know what you think of it. Thank you for viewing!


End file.
